Eyes Wide Open
by Rene-Quest
Summary: Life is just full of little surprises. And this is most definitely a rather pleasant one. Edgeworth/OC. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but Adia Monroe and the plot.

**AN:**I guess this would be considered a sequel to _Dependent_. You don't really have to read that first, as this should stand fine on it's own, but I'd like it if you would. **This is a one-shot**. Anything else I may write about this couple will also be one-shots. I guess it'll be like a mini-series if I ever actually get around to writing more. My muse likes to take extended vacations. -.-;;

**AN2:**The rating is just to be on the safe side. Guidelines say that a **T**rating 'Should not contain any adult themes', and well... this does have a bit, so I upped it to **M**. It's not really that bad, but I'm never entirely sure on how far the boundaries for FFnet are.

Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

He sighed in frustration as he riffled through desk drawers and folders, a briefcase and tabletops, even a few of his suitcases. Where the _hell_ were those blasted files? One would think that living and working in a hotel room, it would be harder to misplace things. Heaving another sigh, he snatched up his cell phone and hit the speed dial, hoping she hadn't left yet.

"_Good evening Mr. Edgeworth. Is this terribly important? I was just on my way out."_

"Yes, I know, I was hoping to catch you. I'm looking for the Swanson files, do you know where they are?"

"_Yes sir, I have them."_

"Wonderful." He sighed, this time in relief. "Can you bring them to me now? Also, I may need your clarification on a few things. Then you'll be free to go."

"_Yes sir. I'll be there shortly."_

"Thank you."

Hanging up his phone, he sat back down at the desk and turned to his laptop to continue his work. Not long afterwards he heard her enter his part of the suite from hers through the adjoining door. She was at his side in the next instant, setting the requested files next to him on the desk, and he skimmed through them quietly.

"What else were you needing me for, sir?" She inquired politely.

"This here. Look at these sections and tell me what you think." He indicated the page he'd flipped to and something else on the computer screen. She placed a hand on the desk to rest her weight upon it, as she had to lean forward to take a closer look. He took a quick glance at her as she began her inspection of the documents, only to do a double take once her appearance registered. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Whatever words she spoke were lost on him, as his gaze unwittingly traveled the length of her form from top to bottom, then slowly back up.

Small feet fit snugly into strappy heals. Sleek, creamy legs that seemed to be a mile long were entirely bare.

Her mini skirt rested low on perfectly rounded hips, flaring out slightly and stopping at mid thigh. It just barely covered her perky bottom, as she was bent over slightly. Not that he was looking, of course. That would be unethical, completely inappropriate. Oh, who was he trying to fool, he's a man for god's sake! Of course he was looking, and trying to take in as much as possible without being obvious about it.

The top she wore was cropped short, revealing a softly curved waist and smooth, flat stomach adorned with a dangling belly ring. The red jewels of the twin cherries sparkled as they caught the light.

The halter strings tied about her slender neck as the v-cut neck line dropped low enough, that as he tilted his head just so, he was granted the sight of a generous amount of cleavage. Swallowing hard, his eyes continued to trail up to her face.

Full, kissable lips, painted in a shining red. Small, slightly up-turned nose. High cheekbones dusted lightly in pink. Her gray eyes, fluttering long lashes and no longer obstructed by glasses, were outlined in black and shaded with a smoky-coal color. Beautifully enhanced to the point of looking like a dark storm about to be unleashed.

Her long amber hair had been let down, and flowed in soft curls over bare shoulders. The right side was half pinned up with a large flowered clip. In essence, she was breath taking, and he distantly wondered where she could possibly be going looking like that.

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, he quickly cleared his throat.

"Thank you Miss Monroe, your insight has been very helpful. You're free to go about your business now."

"Always happy to be of service Mr. Edgeworth." She flashed a smile as her posture straitened, and he fought to keep his expression neutral. "Try not to work all night, won't you? You need your rest as much as the next lawyer."

"Of course. Have a good evening Miss Monroe."

"You as well sir."

His eyes lingered even as she left the room, her hips had an enticing sway to them and he briefly wondered if they'd always done that. As the door finally clicked shut he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and slumped in his seat. Not once did he ever think to imagine, that his pristine little assistant could ever look so... _desirable_. Heaving a sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot tonight, he stood from his chair with a slight wince.

Work could wait. Miles Edgeworth was suddenly in desperate need of a cold shower.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! Please please, pretty please with sugar on top! If you press the button you will earn my love! ;3


End file.
